A Little Dream
by Faye Silo
Summary: In the world of Wonderland nothing is as it seems and these five "Alices" show the heart of the little dream that wanted to keep itself alive.*oneshot*


_**Summary****:**_** In the world of Wonderland nothing is as it seems and these five "Alices" show the heart of the little dream that wanted to keep itself alive.**

_**Authors note****:**_** So, my friend Moonie introduced me to this somg by Vocaloid: Hitobashira Alice or Alice of Human Sacrifice and we got to thinking that there was alot of story potential and so I wrote this in three hours flat. If you want to see the video you can look it up on youtube. I had no specifice video, but I tried to stick with this one: youtube. com / watch?v=j6MltGHO-lE&feature=related  
Just take out the spaces.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Kingdom hearts, or any other characters in this story. I also do not own the song by vocaloid.**

**_Words: 1,452_**

* * *

"There was once a little dream."

"No one knows who had dreamt it,  
It was really such a small dream"

"This made the little dream think,  
_"I don't want to disappear..  
How can I make people dream of me?"_"

"The little dream thought...  
And at last had an idea."

"_I will make people come to me,  
and they will make my world."_

**_

* * *

_**

Act one

Deep in a forest known only as Wonderland was a man so characterized by the color of red that it seemed it followed his wake. He laid countless claims to murder and was only to be identified by his shock of red hair and emerald green eyes. To this world of Wonderland he was known as Axel Kasai. A man of the tender age of twenty-one and his life already ruined as he lay hidden away in the forest known to him as only a prison. To him killing was only to lay waste to those who stood in his way, and his way was that of freedom.

Emerald green eyes watched the sky carefully as he let the severed head of his recent murder fall deftly from his hand, his hair trembling in the slight breeze that came from a direction only known by it. He swiped the blade across his pants a few times to free it of its crimson stain before continuing on his way of searching for the exit. His slow pace from once before a time we had spoken increased to a light jog as he approached what he hoped was his exit, but was only another dead end in his foreseeably damned future.

"Damnit!" he clenched his hands into tight fists and hit them against the tree he had passed several times before, as perceived by the marks he had left with his sword, "Not again. Why can' t I leave?" he fell to his knees for a few moments before a clear rattling sound reached his ears and he quickly turned to survey bars enclosing him in the small area he had come to know so well.

"My dear child," a deep voice echoed from somewhere in the darkness, "You cannot leave for you are wanted for murder and if it hadn't been for your trail of red, no one would have known you were even here." A man with hair as deep as the richest silver stepped out of the shadows and as Axel watched the man intently, sword in hand, he took no notice of the shadows grabbing at him till it was far too late and he was pulled deep into the darkness, his sword and his victims blood left only in his wake.

**_

* * *

_**

Act Two

In an insignificant city in the middle of the twisted world of wonderland lived a young man characterized by his enchanting voice. People gathered round everyday to listen to his twisted songs and his name was whispered through the town as Riku Yukio. His white-silver hair lightened his already pale features which were brought forth by shocking sea green eyes. His songs enlightened all who gathered round to hear but eventually they grew weary.

One day, deep in the heart of spring, as roses began to bloom in the garden, Riku was confronted by a man in a cloak who handed him a musical score and in his sultry voice said, "With these your crowd will never grow weary ever again." Then the man disappeared into the shadows with not a whisper in his wake.

As Riku took the stage the next day, red roses in his hand he began the songs given to him and immediately noticed a change in the crowd and before long they were only speaking of the rose boy who brought joy to life.

Before long the town went mad and Riku went unbeknownst for the world of Wonderland works in strange ways and had filled even him with madness and as he took the stage in the town square and began to sing the songs that captured the hearts and minds of every person in the little town he grew even madder. Evereyone was captivated by him as he sang the last song. When he took his bow and stood back up a shot fired and pierced him sending him falling to the stage that held him in its grip so and as the boy died, roses of red growing around his frail body, his mind cleared of the haze that had captured it and he smiled a sad smile before giving his last breath to a town that cared not for his death.

**

* * *

**

_Act Three_

Wonderland held a country that was foreign to its very landscape, a space created by a queen who was loved and adored by all her people and left only love in her wake. Her rising to this man made throne was characterized strongly by the way she bent everyone to her beck and call. She created the country to rule over the people who loved her and as she rose to power this girl was tainted by a very dark dream; her dream was to cheat death. You may ask, who is this young queen? This young queen is someone dear to Wonderland, her name is Naminé Suzuki.

Naminé showered her country in love and even when her young prince mysteriously disappeared no one questioned it, no one even spoke one word of it, for their only love was her, and she was their life. As each day passed she became more and more aware that one day her life would end and she would no longer be the beautiful queen she is now.

One day, while she was brooding deep within her dark dream a knock came at the castle door and upon them being opened there stood only a mirror. With a wicked grin on her face she had it carried to her room, for what good was a mirror if I just stood outside?

"Obviously someone has brought me this mirror so I may remember everyday just how beautiful I am." But as each day passed and she looked in the mirror more and more she became dramatically aware of the fact that she was aging, even if only by the slightest bit. As days turned to weeks she began to hate the mirror and the image it showed her, the image that was but a precede to the ugly thing she would one day be and as she laid a hand against the glass she was shocked to see a red headed her staring straight back, its hands sinking through and twining with hers as it pulled her through and stepped out. And with a shrill cry she pounded on the glass, tears streaming down her face.

With a sad grin on her face she finally understood what it meant to be alive, but to her people she would rule forever and at least they deserved that.

_**

* * *

**_

Act Four

In this Wonderland it comes as no surprise that there would be new adventurers and so there were. While the others were toiling away two twins arrived in wonderland, the older twin was the stubborn one, while the younger one was far smarter. As they traveled through wonderland they explored the many doors of their previous adventurers, having their fun along the way. These twins you ask? They are Sora and Roxas Hikari.

They were very devious twins that had fallen far to come to where they were, leaving behind all they had ever known to explore the vast unknown. As they progressed they noticed not the horrors of land around them, for they were pure of heart and loved each other purely.

When they at last came upon the door of the young queen the youth were captivated by her grand land and wanted nothing more to explore, "Surely this is why we have come here." Sora spoke to his brother and Roxas agreed quickly, "Yes, indeed, for why would we have fallen if not to have seen such grand place?"

With a clasp of hands hey ran quickly to the castle and played around light heartedly in the throne room, laughing about how one day something like this should be all theirs and as Roxas wandered away to look into the grand mirror Sora was blinded with the queens dark dream and was driven to kill his brother and himself and when he had no heart left to kill himself It was the dark queen Kairi herself who came along to care of the final deed, a wicked smile on her pretty pale face.


End file.
